


Your Legacy

by LitsyKalyptica



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, Drama, Everyone's A Suspect, F/M, Family Drama, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Infidelity, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Political Campaigns, Possible Character Death, Scandal, Teen Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, possible kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitsyKalyptica/pseuds/LitsyKalyptica
Summary: Philip Hamilton is missing.





	1. Chapter 1

> **Philip** : I’ll be there tomorrow. I promise.

 

“Philip?” Eliza poked her head into the living room. “Dinner’s ready, could you help your sister set the table?”

Several moments went by without a response. Philip’s eyes were glued to an almost blank screen, drumming his fingers against the arm of the sofa. His mother tried again. “Philip?”

“I’ll be there in just a second!” he answered curtly, as if snapping back to reality and suddenly aware of his obligations. As he kept staring at the screen, Eliza sighed and moved back to the kitchen to finish up.

If the clock on the stove was to be believed (and it almost never was), it was another five minutes before her son came in from the kitchen.

Philip lifted little Ellie high enough to set plates on the table, before moving onto napkins. In a house of six children and one parent, everyone had to do their part. That usually fell on the two eldest children, but Angie was at a friend’s birthday party, and the kindergartener was eager to help.

After the last of the dinnerware had been set out, Philip lifted the girl up higher to kiss her on the cheek, earning a grateful squeal before putting her down. At a call from Eliza, AJ and Jamie abandoned their game of Mario Kart and raced each other to the kitchen. AJ, with his longer legs, obviously beat his brother to the table. “You’re not any better on your feet than with a remote,” AJ laughed as Jamie stumbled over a chair.

“That’s not fair, I touched the table first!”

“Did not!”

“Phil, tell him I did!”

But Philip was too busy checking his phone to throw him a bone tonight. 

Jack came in from his reading, and Eliza followed. “Boys, if you can’t get along I’ll go turn that game off for the night.” Her voice was calm but stern, and there was no more bickering from then on.

The meal went by in relative peace, and mostly quiet. Philip snuck his phone out of his pocket every few minutes, knee bouncing under the table. He’d walk away with a bruise.

“Dad called today.”

Philip’s fingers tightened on his fork. Eliza glanced at Jamie, a long-burning fire behind her eyes, and asked, “What did he say?”

“He wanted to talk to Phil about a job.”

Eliza hummed in feigned interest. Philip didn’t react. He checked his phone again, but found no missed call from his father, nor from anyone else.

“If Daddy doesn’t get to be mayor anymore,” Ellie asked, “will Philly?”

Eliza laughed softly. “No, sweetie, that’s not how being mayor works. Right now Daddy’s trying to get people to vote for him, and if he gets more votes than anyone else, he’ll be mayor again.”

“Are we gonna vote for him?”

A silence wafted over the table. The meatloaf went cold.

 

“I’m leaving in the morning. I’ll be back on Sunday.”

“Alright.”

“Are you gonna be upset if I see Dad while I’m down there?”

“No. Are you planning to?”

“I might. If he’s around.”

“He’ll be around. Just give him enough notice and I’m sure he’ll make time for you.”

“As long as that time doesn’t interfere with hanging out with Georges and Theo.”

“Oh, how is Theo doing?”

“She’s good. Six months now. Doctor says it’s healthy.”

“Who else are you seeing?”

“I’m not planning on seeing anyone else.”

“Just friends?”

“Just friends.”

 

Eliza got up early to hug her son on his way out. “Be safe, alright?”

“I will. Love you, Ma.”

Her arms tightened around him. Her baby boy had grown so big. She kissed his cheek before letting herself let go. “Alright. Have fun!”

 

Philip stood on the platform, looking up and down the track. It was a cool but sunny day, and he would appreciate the weather before it got too warm.

He pulled out his phone and started up his “Sunshine” playlist. Going into his messages, he clicked into the group chat with all his friends. The number of members had petered out since high school, so much so that going into the summer after first year of college there were only four of them left. Theo, Georges, Richie, and Philip himself. But high school felt so long ago that the names that had once popped up in the chat had only become the number of people left when they too abandoned ship. These three were enough for him.

> **PHam69** : Rise and shine!
> 
> **ForRichardOrPoorer** : It’s too early for this, PHam69.
> 
> **BoyGeorges** : It’s 7 in the morning, Philip. On a SUNDAY.
> 
> **PHam69** : And yet here you are, awake. I have no fault in this, so I accept not responsibility! HaHA!
> 
> **TeddyB** : None of you know anything about early. Get up at 11:30PM for work and then we’ll talk.
> 
> **ForRichardOrPoorer** : Talk to ME about having to skip out on plans because you work a normal job.
> 
> **TeddyB** : That’s my SECOND job.
> 
> **ForRichardOrPoorer** : Your face

Philip laughed and clicked over to a private conversation with Theo.

> **Philip** : Hey, so when are you quitting that night job again?
> 
> **Theo** : When I can afford to.
> 
> **Philip** : Is your dad not helping out with bills or something?
> 
> **Theo** : No, I just hate using his money for my mistake.
> 
> **Philip** : Oh..
> 
> **Philip** : You know I’m here to help, right?
> 
> **Theo** : And I told you I don’t need sympathy or charity
> 
> **Philip** : How about a friend who genuinely cares about you and just wants to see you smile and be happy? Who would do anything to make that happen?
> 
> **Theo** : .. yeah, I could use that.
> 
> **Philip** : Well, here I am! :)
> 
> **Theo** : I know. Sorry, been a rough night.
> 
> **Philip** : Love you, Teddy Spagheddy.
> 
> **Theo** : Lol, love you too, dork.

Philip tucked his phone back in his pocket as the train pulled up.

He got on the train.

 

> **Philip** : Two hours. Love you.


	2. Chapter 2

> [ 5/20/2018, 11:52 ]  **Mom** : Did you make it down there okay? Love you.
> 
> [ 5/20/2018, 12:11 ]  **Philip** : Yeah, I’m fine. Love you too.
> 
> [ 5/20/2018, 12:20 ]  **Mom** : Are you having fun?
> 
> [ 5/20/2018, 14:11 ]  **Philip** : Yeah, having lots of fun.

 

> [ 5/22/2018, 14:55 ]  **Mom** : Do you know where the bandaids are? I can’t find them anywhere. Love you.
> 
> [ 5/22/2018, 15:01 ]  **Philip** : No, I don’t know where they are. Are you sure we have any?
> 
> [ 5/22/2018, 15:16 ]  **Mom** : Never mind, I found them!
> 
> [ 5/22/2018, 15:19 ]  **Philip** : :)

 

> [ 5/23/2018, 10:30 ]  **Philip** : Sorry I missed your call. Phone was on silent. I’m okay, if that’s what you’re wondering.
> 
> [ 5/23/2018, 10:34 ]  **Mom** : Alright, just checking in. Take your phone off silent, alright? Love you.
> 
> [ 5/23/2018, 10:41 ]  **Philip** : Love you too.

 

Sunday came. It was expected to be warm and sunny, nice bright weather that reminded everyone of the impending summer heat. They might as well enjoy this while it lasted. 

The morning was rather uneventful, except that the boys were becoming much more difficult to get to church, and Ellie lost her hair clip near the pond, likely never to get it back. But Eliza stuck to her promise that they could go to IHOP if they were all well-behaved during the service. While the children scarfed down piles of pancakes, she stared out the window through the thick blinds, into the gray parking lot.

A fleeting thought crossed her mind -- _ call Alexander _ \-- before quickly being pushed aside.

The afternoon was similarly tame. Angie talked loudly on the phone in her bedroom, AJ and Jamie had returned to their Mario Kart match that had been going on for two months, and Jack and Ellie played a board game together. Eliza watched the children scattered around the living room, enjoying her moment of rest but not liking to be too far from them. She enjoyed their presence and company even when she had to scold and discipline them --and even more so when she didn’t.

The lazy day seemed to jumpstart when Ellie asked at the dinner table, “Where’s Philly?”

Yes. He was supposed to be home today. Eliza just smiled and ran a hand over her little girl’s head. “I’m sure he’ll be home soon. Maybe he took a later train.”

“How come Philly gets to ride the train but we didn’t?” the girl pouted, kicking her feet up from under the chair.

“We didn’t need to take the train, sweetpea. He went to go see his friends.”

> [ 5/27/2018, 20:27 ]  **Mom** : Are you on the train yet?
> 
> [ 5/27/2018, 21:34 ]  **Mom** : Philip? Are you on the train? Or are you on your way from the station?

_ He always falls asleep on long rides _ . Eliza remembered when he was a baby, going up to her parents’ home in Albany, looking to the back seat to find the dozing baby boy tuckered out, lulled to sleep by the smooth rolling and low hum of the engine. She’d smile, and reach back to stroked his chubby spotted cheek, and wish him sweet dreams.

Eliza, for her part, could not sleep. She sat up in bed, turning her phone over in her hands.  _ Call Alexander _ \-- there it came again. She shook her head, face tight, and tossed the phone aside. She tried to sleep, but whenever she came close, thoughts of Philip kept coming back to mind and shook her awake all over again.

_ He’s on the train. _

_ He’s on his way home. _

_ \--And if he’s not? _

Eliza sat up and reached for her phone again. She swiped through her contacts to find Theodosia Burr Jr. She hit the button to dial and drew her knees up to her chest.

‘Hello?’

“Hi, Theo?”

‘Oh, hi, Mrs. Hamilton.’ The name stung. ‘What’s going on?’

“Um, I was wondering if you know whether Philip got on the train today.”

‘You mean from up there? Or off the train?’

“No, I mean on the train from the city to upstate.”

‘I didn’t think he was down here.’

“... What?”

‘He texted us Wednesday to say he couldn’t make it. We figured he stayed home.’

Eliza’s blood ran cold.

‘Is he okay?’


	3. Chapter 3

“If you need a referral for a good divorce attorney--”

“Keyes, I know every lawyer in this city, so while I appreciate your concern, I have to say I’d rather find my own if it comes to that.”

“When it comes to that.”

Alexander folded his hands in front of his face, and glanced at the papers upon papers stacked across his desk --anywhere but the smug grin of the twice-divorced councilman sitting across from him. But when he did meet his eyes again, his own were glowing. “These meetings are for professional matters only. See to it that your staff has received and acted on Friday’s memo by lunch today. No excuses. No foul-ups.”

When the man was gone, and after adjusting the cuffs of his suit jacket, Alexander set about going through the day’s agenda. The newest campaign ad still needed to be approved, and as quickly as he could get through paperwork, more just kept piling up. Kelley had asked him that morning, “Sir, are you alright?”, or something along those lines, as well as whether something was on his mind. He mumbled that something was always on his mind, and the secretary dropped her inquiry where it stood.

Less than a month until his anniversary. He should get Eliza something nice, even if she didn’t want it.

“Sir?” Kelley poked her head into the doorway. “Your wife’s on line one. Says it’s urgent.”

With equal anticipation and apprehension, he picked up the phone.

‘Alexander, you have to get over here right now.’

“Eliza, what’s going--”

‘Philip’s missing!’

His heart sank into his stomach.

 

Alexander stood outside, in the rain, at the police headquarters. His feet were bolted to the ground. He swallowed hard, staring up at the heavy doors and the darkness inside. He’d been here time and again, but never under personal circumstances.

Passersby made comments behind his back. He couldn’t hear them over the rushing blood in his ears.

He couldn’t go inside. He couldn’t let this be real.

But Eliza… She sounded so scared, so desperate. Like in her panic she needed him like she never had before and never would again. 

And despite all that went down between them, through all his failures as a husband, Alexander still loved her. 

He took the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one this time, as the next chapter will start into the investigation!


	4. Chapter 4

“Mrs. Hamilton, when was the last time you were in contact with your son?”

Eliza stared down at the purse in her lap, barely able to hold back the tears. “It was… I texted Philip on Tuesday morning-- No, he texted me on Wednesday, I had tried to call him but he didn’t answer. He-- He said the phone was on silent...”

The detective taking notes was a dark-skinned young woman with a stern face but kind eyes. Her tone betrayed great care in trying not to upset the distressed mother any further. “Do you still have the text messages?”

Eliza nodded, sniffling, and dug her phone out of her purse. Her fingers were trembling as she pulled up the last messages between herself and her son. She handed the phone to Detective Rollins. 

While she looked through the last few exchanges, Alexander reached across the arms of the chairs to take his estranged wife’s hand, seeking to comfort her and find some grounding comfort himself. She pulled away, hand jerking out of her reach as if she’d been burned. In the absence of a warm and familiar palm, Alexander’s fingers came to wrap around the worn wood of the armrest.

“We’ll look into getting a hold of Philip’s phone records, in case he contacted anyone else.” Detective Rollins handed the phone back to her. “Do you know who might’ve been the last person to see him?”

“I… don’t. He left last Sunday morning to meet some friends here, but one of them told me he texted to say he wasn’t gonna make it. I don’t know what would’ve changed his plans, but I don’t know if he saw anyone--”

“I saw him.”

Eliza looked at her husband in shock. “What? When?”

“Tuesday afternoon. He came by City Hall to  ask to borrow some money . He said he’d been in the area but lost his MetroCard.”

“That… doesn’t sound like him.” She turned quickly to the detective. “He’s always been very responsible, and he’s been putting money away from work, I know. He said he was saving up for when he could have fun with friends over the summer. I don’t know why he’d need any more. He’s never been one to ask to borrow from us, either. He’s always been a proud boy.” She added under her breath, “Like his father.”

Rollins nodded and turned to Alexander. “Mister Mayor, could you tell me how much you loaned him?”

“He asked for $125. He said it was how much he’d loaded onto his card before he’d lost it, and showed me the transaction in his bank account.”

“And that was this Tuesday afternoon?”

“Yes.”

“And that was all you spoke to him about?”

“No, I asked if he could stay a little longer, if he’d maybe like to go to dinner. I hadn’t seen him in about two weeks and had some opportunities I wanted to discuss with him.”

“What kind of opportunities?”

“I’m not at liberty to say--”

“Alexander, our child is missing!”

He hesitated but nodded. “About a job in my office.”

“Did you two discuss that over dinner?”

“He said he couldn’t stick around, but that he’d call me soon.”

“Did he call you after that?”

“No, not at all.”

Rollins nodded and took note of that. She tapped her pen twice against the notepad before asking, “Could you talk to me about Philip’s home life?”

“What do you mean?”

“Was he happy at home?”

Alexander sat back, deferring to Eliza for his line of questions. Eliza took a deep breath and thought about it. “He… Alexander and I have been teetering between separation and beginning a divorce process. That’s been hard on all of our children, but I didn’t think it struck him especially hard. He knows what… what his father did.” She sat up stiffly. “He understands why we’re in the situation we’re in. I thought that it would mean it wasn’t so difficult for him, but I… suppose I could’ve been wrong?” Her voice trailed off into a meek whisper.

Alexander inserted himself then. “He understands I’ve been in the wrong here, but ever since he started school we’ve been seeing each other again more frequently. During the school week he’d stay in my apartment so that he didn’t have to take the long train ride twice a day, and I’d see him when I could. From my time spent with him, he didn’t seem to be particularly upset about any of it anymore.”

“He’s been a bit… distracted, though.”

Detective Rollins turned back to Eliza. “Distracted? How so?”

“He was glued to his phone at all hours since he got out of school. For all I know he was chatting with his friends, but the night before he left I looked in and he was just… staring at a blank screen? I couldn’t tell whether it was blank, but it looked like it.”

Rollins nodded. “Was that on his phone or computer?”

“His laptop.”

“Would you mind us taking a look at it?”

She nodded, almost numb. “It’s at home. I’ll bring it back.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Another brief pause. “Speaking of Philip’s friends, would you mind providing their contact information? At least those he was supposed to meet up with.”

Eliza nodded and started jotting down numbers from her phone. “He only had a handful of good friends… all from high school. I don’t think he met any at college yet.”

“Did he hang out with them often?”

“As often as he could. They all went to different schools, and some were in the area more than others. That was their plan, to all get together because the school year ended.”

She nodded, addressing her next question to Alexander as much as Eliza. “Is there anything to suggest he might’ve gotten involved with some negative influences?”

“No,” Eliza was almost too quick to answer. “He’s always been a very smart and morally upstanding boy. He wouldn’t get involved with any serious troublemakers.”

“Mostly just pranks with his friends. When he would stay in the city he’d always be home when expected.”

“Is there anything to suggest he might’ve gotten involved with drugs or alcohol.”

“No.”

“Never.”

She nodded. “With your permission, our officers would like to search both your homes. Not for anything illegal, just so that we may find any clues as to where your son might be.”

Eliza nodded. Alexander gave the same response, those his eyes were averted.

Detective Rollins took a longer moment this time before she spoke again. She needed to word this very carefully. “Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, your son is nineteen years old, correct?”

They both nodded again.

“So, the reason I asked about his satisfaction at home and what he might’ve been involved with outside the house is because, as an adult, if he so chose, he could willfully disappear in a way with which we couldn’t intervene.”

Eliza felt her breath catch in her throat, but while she was left winded, Alexander spoke for the both of them. “There’s no way our son would choose to just vanish like this! Not a word to either or us, to his friends, to anyone?”

Though the mayor’s voice rose with each word, Detective Rollins remained calm and in control. “Given the circumstances, we’re going to go forward with the case as though foul play is involved. We’ll look into all possible evidence and records to see whether there is anything decidedly suspicious about his disappearance. We’ll be in contact throughout the process.”

There was a prolonged silence as the reality of the situation sunk in for the distraught parents. Surely their Philip wouldn’t choose to disappear like this. Right?

“Do you have a picture we could use when looking for him?”

Eliza brought up a picture from that past Christmas, choking back the realization that it was the last photo she had of him. Per Detective Rollins’s request, she emailed it to her.

Rollins printed out a copy of the picture, a full color shot of a smiling young man in a Santa hat. She stood and offered the parents a warm smile.

“Thank you both for your cooperation. Know that finding your son is of utmost importance to us, and this starts the investigation process.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment! Feedback and reactions encourage updates! :)


End file.
